1. Field of the Invention
An intelligent switch control system and an intelligent switch control system implementation method are applied to monitor a usage status of an equipment which has a rotary switch. The intelligent switch control system and the intelligent switch control system implementation method mainly detect a three-axis variation of the rotary switch. The usage status of the equipment is determined by a rotational position of the rotary switch, so that the equipment is monitored and controlled from a far-end side.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the statistical result, the kitchen in the house is the place that the fire breaks out most often. The main reason is that usually at least one fire equipment is arranged in the kitchen. If the fire equipment is not used properly, the fire breaks out easily. According to the experiences of the fire in the kitchen, the main reason of the fire is that the user goes out but not turns off or forgets to turn off the fire equipment. Therefore, some products that may detect the fire in the kitchen and alert the user are provided to avoid the fire breaking out. Please refer to patent number M480642 of the Republic of China. M480642 discloses a distance alarm system which comprises a wireless transceiver and an electronic apparatus. The wireless transceiver transmits a plurality of wireless signals and is arranged in a gas stove. The electronic apparatus comprises a signal transceiver module, a storage module, a processing module and an alarm module. The processing module is coupled to the signal transceiver module, the alarm module and the storage module respectively. The signal transceiver module receives a plurality of wireless signals. The storage module stores signal sensing application programs. When the processing module receives a plurality of wireless signals, the processing module runs the signal sensing application programs to generate a signal strength value. Therefore, if the signal strength value of the wireless signal of the electronic apparatus continues to be less than a predetermined strength value, the alarm module of the electronic apparatus will send out an alarm signal to alarm the user that the distance between the user and the gas stove is too long. Moreover, other related arts are listed for reference as following:
1. The patent number I439643 of the Republic of China: Wireless network safety gas stove.
2. The patent number M280503 of the Republic of China: Apparatus for running recipe programs by induction cooker.
3. The patent number CN1494852 of the People's Republic of China: Automatic cooking machine and its adjusting system for cooking gas and flame.
4. The patent number U.S. Pat. No. 8,872,658 of the United States: Service method of gas appliances.
5. The patent number US20140208958 of the United States: Accessory for indicating status of stove burner.
6. The patent number US20140020567 of the United States: Stove and method for preventing cooked material from being burnt dry.
However, it is known from the related art mentioned above that the distance alarm system utilizes the signal strength value between the electronic apparatus and each of the signal transceiver modules as the trigger condition of the alarm module of the electronic apparatus to alarm the user about the safety of the fire equipment. However, the signal strength of each of the signal transceiver modules is impacted by the environment, the signal-receiving components of the electronic apparatus and the signal transceiver module. If it is determined by the signal strength value, the alarm effect will not be perfect, and there will be a safety risk for using the fire equipment. Moreover, if the user receives the alarm signal but the user cannot operate the fire equipment from the far-end side, there will still be a safety risk for using the fire equipment. This problem needs to be resolved.